Scooby Doo: Frankencreepy! Rewrite!
by gotosleepryan
Summary: Boy, did Frankencreepy have some issues with it. This rewrite is meant to focus less on comedy and blatant sexualization of Velma, and focus more on good characterization and a bit of a darker story! Rated T for cursing (mostly in the author's notes, haha) and stuff along the lines of blatant death threats from Velma. Enjoy!
1. The Aftermath of the Explosion

**Whaddup I'm Ryan, I'm 17, and I never fucking learned how to complete a WIP without making more stories. All jokes and memes aside, welcome to my rewrite of Scooby Doo: Frankencreepy! I personally didn't like a lot of things in the movie, including poor characterization in favor of "comedy," fatphobia, the awful "sexy" getup they forced Velma into (as well as how she behaved), and that whole government agent bit. It made no sense. Therefore, I am making a rewrite where I try to fix these things and make the story GOOD. Probably about as dark as Zombie Island (I'm gonna try my darndest but it may be darker in some aspects). Rated T for swearing (mostly in the author's notes) and blatant threats of death coming from Velma. Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So, how are they? How are you?"

"The doc said I got off lucky. I had some bruises and burns on my back, but that was the worst of it. Daphne was the same way, though a bit more severe because of heated metal. What'd they say about you?"

"Concussion. My head's still killing me, that's why they gave me the mask. I'm not doing light so well. I also got a few burns, nothing that needed grafting. From what I heard, though, I got some nasty blistering."

Velma paused.

"Shaggy and Scooby..?"

"Both of them are fine. Scooby was far away enough to tuck tail and run back inside, but Shaggy got hit. Burned and fractured his clavicle, aside from what seems to be the norm for all of us."

Velma sighed in relief.

"So, what do we know?"

"I know that you're not going anywhere without some rest, Sparky."

Fred turned to see a doctor walking in with a sad smile on his face. He crossed to the other side of her bed and tapped on her shoulder to let her know where he was.

"Is everything alright, Doc?"

"Hopefully, but we need to do one little follow up. She's got some bruising on her back we're a bit nervous about. If she fractured or even broke a rib, she'll be out of commission even longer. We're gonna have to get her to the X-Ray ward, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Two nurses gently and slowly guided Velma out of bed, even with the eye mask on, and out of the room.

Fred and the doctor lingered behind just a little bit longer.

"You say your van exploded?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it matches with our info. All of you have burns, obviously, a few breaks, bruises, and the likes, but you got off lucky. All of you did. Concerning who got the brunt of it, it has to be either her or Shaggy.

"As for who will be unable to do what they do for longer, it all depends. We're depending on Shaggy's clavicle healing nicely, so long as it isn't moved, but we can't guarantee when Velma's concussion will be better. It could take from a few weeks to... Well, years."

"Years?!"

"Yes, unfortunately. You need to keep an eye on her. Don't let her drive. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and liquids. She can be confused a lot, and can be prone to long headaches, or even migraines. I can prescribe her medication, but I need you to make sure that she isn't at risk of making it worse, for at least the first few weeks."

"I understand. If I'm being honest, Doc, I can't see her being confused."

"When she woke up earlier, she didn't believe she was at the hospital. She thought she was being held captive. We had to take off the blindfold and then she believed us, but she's still incredibly sensitive to light and hurt herself. Listen, Fred, I know you love your mystery solving, but it sounds like so much for young people like you to go through."

"This attack wasn't even provoked! We got told about a curse from some castle she inherited, and we weren't doing anything when the van blew up!"

"That sounds insane, if I'm being honest, but I've heard much crazier from you. I mean it, however. For the next few weeks, take it easy. Don't travel; you'll find trouble. Stay at home, relax, and then, since I know you're going after whatever blew up your van, be careful on your next mystery. Be kind to your bodies."

"Will do, Doc, thanks!"

"And one more thing: let Velma stay asleep when she is asleep. Her sleeping patterns could be sporadic, but she does need the rest. It's critical to her recovery."

"Don't worry, I will."

The doctor nodded and left, followed by Fred. He was met by Daphne, who had changed out of her hospital gown and back into her normal clothes. She had a bit of bandage visible on her neck and hand.

"I saw some nurses taking her somewhere, is she okay?"

"Just checking out her ribcage."

"Oh."

Daphne sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Daph. I don't know." Fred turned away, lost in thought.

"I know that look, Freddy. You're more upset than you're letting on."

Fred sighed. "Someone could have gotten hurt even worse than they already did. Velma could have this concussion for years! It could jeopardize everything we do, but it's only going to get worse, whether we leave it be or solve this mystery. I just know it."

"Then, do you have a plan?"

"Not yet." Fred's gaze hardened. "But I do know one thing for certain."

The certainty and harshness in Fred's tone of voice sent a shiver down Daphne's spine.

"This time, it's personal."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**AAAAND we now have decent characterization for Fred! He's gonna be sad about the Mystery Machine, of course, but his main priority is now the well-being of his friends. You know, like a well-rounded group leader.****Chapter2 will be out at... some point. I'm a procrastinator by nature, but I DO have this story planned out.**


	2. Train Car (not so much in this) Madness

**_Fun fact: ff.n user gotosleepryan has shit idiot brain fungus rot and will only write when they're supposed to be in bed. And as they post this, they've taken NyQuil and their brain is certainly not functioning well even though YOU didn't need to read that, reader!_**

**_Enjoy the next chapter which isn't the best but it's something!_**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Like, are we really sure this is for the best? We could still catch a train home, like, it isn't too late!"

"Yes, Shaggy. If we don't go, I'm certain that ghost will mess with us anyway because of the van. It had no basis for an attack. The source HAS to be at that castle Velma inherited."

At the sound of her name, she stirred and her eyes started to flutter open.

"What about my source inheritance?" She asked hazily, still half asleep.

All of them chuckled lightly, though Fred tried not to let his shoulders shake for fear of disturbing the sleepy girl on his arm.

"Your castle, Velma."

"Oh yeah, Baron Von Dinkenstein."

"Dinkenstein?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Un-americanized Dinkley." Velma's head came up as she shook out of her nap. "Would have been my last name otherwise, but I'm glad not to associate with the guy. He was a nutcase, tried to build a monster out of animal parts.

"They say he inspired Mary Shelley to write Frankenstein, which is an interesting tidbit and probably the only good thing to come out of it. The guy was so obsessed it turned into something... Dangerous. It grew into insanity. He was out of control.

"It's one of the reasons, actually, why I care about debunking the supernatural, because that madness spread to some of my relatives. I don't think insanity is genetic, but knowing there's a whole branch of my family obsessed with continuing Doctor Von Dinkenstein's work... Well, it's alarming, to say the least."

"None of us knew any of this, Velma. Why'd you keep it from us?" Daphne asked.

Velma shrugged.

"Never seemed relevant. If it's in the past, maybe it should stay buried. Except it can't now that this guy supposedly came back from the dead and blew up your van, Fred."

"This guy, you say?" Came a chilling voice beside their booth. "Can't remember your own ancestor's name, Velma?"

All four looked in terror at the adjacent booth, but no one was sitting there.

"Wrong way, children." An eerie laugh resounded as they glanced out the window to see Baron Von Dinkenstein flying next to their train car.

"ZOINKS! It's the Baron!!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's lap.

"Come in here and face us, coward!" Fred yelled. The Baron swooped in close and shattered their window. Shaggy yelled in terror.

"Careful, Mister Jones, I'm sure I could reach the control panel before you and steer you into oblivion!" The Baron laughed again.

"What do you want with us?!"

"You've invoked the Von Dinkenstein curse! All of you will lose something you love deeply before you all perish!"

Velma furrowed her brow. "And we hadn't invoked it before? When the Mystery Machine blew up?"

"That was a taste of the danger you're going to face."

Velma's frown grew more intense. "This alleged curse was supposed to happen if we came to the castle. We'd been leaving a law firm on the other side of the world from here, so was THAT supposed to invoke the curse?!"

"What are you insinuating, you insolent child?"

"I thought it'd be clear. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. I'm calling your bluff. The curse is a hoax, and so are you. We're going to find the truth, one way or another."

The Baron growled.

"Velma, like, I wouldn't anger him!" Shaggy stuttered.

"I'd listen to your friend, unfortunate heir of mine. Fine, come to my castle, if you dare. I'm going to enjoy watching you be torn to pieces!" The Baron laughed menacingly, releasing the window and soaring away.

"Well..."

"Now the Baron's attempted to sign our death warrants."

Shaggy and Scooby swallowed hard.

"What do you make of it, Velma?"

Velma pondered it for a moment.

"While I think whoever's behind this is a legitimate threat to us, the whole Baron thing is obviously fake. In the end, this curse will be proven as a big, flaming load of bullsh-"

**_Now entering Transylvania station._**

The masculine sounding and vaguely haunting voice boomed over the intercom. The train began to slow.

"Well, gang, there's no going back now," Fred announced.

"What do you suppose we do?" Daphne asked, eyes wide, brow furrowed.

"Stick together. Find out everything we can, and then we'll make a plan. This curse isn't anymore real than what we've ever experienced, but this time, there's a higher chance someone will get hurt... Or worse."

Fred took Daphne's hand gently, and in the spur of the moment, Shaggy's, as well. Daphne hugged Velma close as Shaggy rested his other hand on Scooby's head.

"We're going to stand up to this Baron, the man who'd dare lay a finger on any of you. We're all in this together, now more than ever."

With that, Fred let go and stepped out out the train car. Shaggy and Scooby shared a nervous look as Velma, then Daphne left.

"Like, maybe we could have turned back, or just like, never have chosen to come. Now we're too late."

Scooby whimpered.

"Like, come on, buddy."

The door slammed shut behind them.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**_Yeah, I know it's a short chapter that kind of reiterates what we knew in the movie. There's not really the whole train madness thing because it was partially unrealistic (like the cheerleading solution) and there's less hesitancy from Velma to open up about her oh-so-dark-and-shameful secret. I'm still trying to stick with good characterization and make it obvious that Fred is very motivated. Anyway, yeah! Enjoy! The chapters will diverge more and more from canon the further we get into this, and I hope they get longer. _**


End file.
